Wash it Away
by flapkack
Summary: Set shortly after the earthquakes and tsunami. Greece helps Japan let out his worries. FLUFFYMUSHYGOO. Kplus because of light BL. Giripan.


_**[A/N: So, yeah, I know I should be updating A Pair of Clams. Sorry. I just… Can't get any inspiration for it. My friend with the inspiring pants moved, and none of the newest pop songs get me in the mood to write. Like, they make me want to dance, but not write. Ahahahaha. Anyway, I also got on an Invader Zim hype. I haven't been active in the fandom for, like, ever, so I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy about it. I spent about two hours looking up sheet music for the opening song, and couldn't find it. However, I found a Youtube video with the notes, so I took that and put them into sheet music. I printed it off and practiced for a while, and I can now play about half of it. I'm proud of myself. –shot-**_

_**Anyway, after the long A/N of longness, we have the feature presentation; my first Giripan oneshotdrabbleficletthing. I know it's not exactly my best work, but whatever. 8D. This is set just after the earthquake and tsunami happened.]**_

Japan was handing out food to small, hungry children. It was morning, and the sun was just peeking out above the wreckage. He kept his eyes fixed to the sweet, smiling faces of the boys and girls.

He spooned out rice in their bowls one by one, and they all would smile, say, "Arigatou!" and scurry off to their respective guardians. It was very endearing.

"Japa- Kiku… Could you..come with me for a… minute?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. Japan gave the last child in line her food, and then passed the empty bowl to a woman beside him. Finally, he turned around to meet the eyes of the personification of Greece.

He nodded, and Greece gave him a small smile. Despite the situation, Japan's heart fluttered. The brunette nation took his hand (Japan flushed) and began to lead him outside. They made their way through tons of debris, and Japan stared around wistfully for the umpteenth time. Greece gave his hand a light squeeze, and Japan adverted his eyes to the ground, attempting to ignore the horrible surroundings.

"Greece-san… May I ask where we are going?" asked the Asian country, looking at the curls that decorated the back of the taller nation's head.

"It's a… surprise…" he replied. Japan pursed his lips in displeasure, and Greece, who had been looking at him out of the corner of his eye, smiled. They continued on like this for several minutes, with Greece giving Japan's hand a steadying squeeze every time they passed something particularly horrid.

"We're almost… there. Close your…. Eyes, and I'll lead you the… rest of the…. Way." Greece said in his halting manner. Japan, who would normally have never allowed himself to be led blindly somewhere, did what he was told. If he trusted anyone, it was Greece.

The brunette nation, after checking that Japan's eyes really were closed, began to pull Japan along, occasionally muttering, "Watch your step," or something of the like.

Japan could hear the sound of the surf and his feet were sinking into the ground beneath him when Greece said, "You can… open your eyes… now."

Japan did so. They were on a beach, the pinkish light of the sunrise turning the sand grey and the surf midnight blue. The sun was rising over the ocean, shooting beams of pastel color dancing over the waves. The Asian nation sighed. Greece allowed Japan to soak up the view for a few moments, and then began to pull him closer to the surf.

Japan obediently followed, and, when they were so close that the waves were brushing against the Japan's toes, Greece stopped.

"Just a… second…" the brunette said, dropping Japan's hand and hurrying over to a piece of rubble that was close by. Japan immediately curled his hand into a fist, missing the warmth of Greece's.

However, it was not long before the Mediterranean nation returned. He held a sand-clogged stick in one hand. Japan decided not to ask what he was doing, and he was glad that he didn't.

Greece bent down and wrote one word in Greek in the sand: Ανησυχώ. Just as Japan was going to ask what it meant, Greece wrote what Japan assumed to be the same word in English right next to it.

Worry.

"Would you… write it… in Japanese…?" asked Greece, offering Japan the stick. Japan nodded, and wrote out 心配.

Greece straightened up. Japan opened his mouth to ask what exactly that this was about, but Greece silenced him with a light embrace.

"Just... wait..." he mumbled into Japan's ear. Flushing, the other nation complied. Seconds later, a wave washed up, whispering over the sand. In a moment, it had gone back out to meet the ocean, taking the words with it.

Washing the worry away.

"Just… let it… wash away… Like that. I… hate seeing you like this, Kiku." Greece said softly, releasing Japan from the embrace.

Japan's head was down and his eyes were shut. He slowly brought his arms up to hug himself. Suddenly, a sob wracked his slight body. Greece started forward just a bit, and Japan shook his head.

Then, the Asian country completely broke down. All of the emotions that he'd been hiding came flooding out in the form of salty water, and he fell to his knees, sobbing his heart out.

Greece's resolve broke, and he dropped to his knees as well, wrapping Japan in his arms and allowing him to simply cry on his shoulder.

All of the pain, hate, anger, sadness, and worry flew out of Japan right then and there, with Greece rocking him back and forth on the sand and muttering about how it would all be okay, and that he loved him.

After several heart-wrenching minutes, Japan had quieted. He was very tired. Keeping his face nestled in Greece's neck, he mumbled, "Thank you, Gree- Heracles. Thank you so much…"

Greece said nothing. He pulled away from Japan slightly, and brought one hand up to tilt the Asian's face toward his.

He kissed him. It was short and very, very sweet, and it had Japan the color of a cherry. When they broke apart, Greece stared at him fondly for several seconds. Then, he said, "You're welcome."

The brunette nation stood up and offered Japan his hand. The Asian took it, and, together, they began to head back to reality. Japan, looking up at the Grecian, had an overwhelming surge of hope for the future.

Everything was going to be fine. He would be able to make it… And he would have Greece at his side.

_**[Ending notes: Well, there you have it. I consider this to be a confession on Greece's part, but make of it what you will.]**_


End file.
